supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Wario Land 4
This article is about the game. For the book of the same name, see Wario Land 4 (book). |- bgcolor="#ffe4e1" style="vertical-align: top;" |'Genre' |2-D Platformer |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Mode(s):' |Single-player |- bgcolor="ffe4e1" style="vertical-align:top;" |'Rating(s):' | |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Media:' | |- bgcolor="#ffe4e1" style="vertical-align: top;" |'Input:' | |} Wario Land 4, known in Japan as Wario Land Advance: Yōki No Otakara (ワリオランドアドバンス ヨーキのお宝, meaning Wario Land Advance: The Treasure Of The Golden Diva)http://themushroomkingdom.net/games/wl4, is a platform game released for the Game Boy Advance in 2001. It was later re-released for the Nintendo 3DS system on December 16, 2011 via the Nintendo 3DS Ambassadors program, just after its ten year anniversary as well as the downloadable Virtual Console game for the Wii U on May 8, 2014. It is the fifth game overall in the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Wario_Land_(series) Wario Land] series, which is a spin-off of the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_(series) Super Mario series]. It is also the final Wario Land game to be released on a handheld system and the last Wario Land game for seven years until Wario Land: Shake It!. In the game, Wario travels to the Golden Pyramid after reading a newspaper article about a rumor of a Legendary Treasure hidden inside. His intention is to rob the Pyramid, but he accidentally goes on a quest to save the legendary Princess Shokora from the money-crazed Golden Diva, evil ruler of the Golden Pyramid. It features 2-D graphics with linear transformations (similar to uper Mario World and Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island). The game received very positive reviews from websites and game critics alike. The "portable masterpiece" received praise and excellent review scores on it's soundtrack, collectibles throughout the game, and its general thrill of satisfaction. Story http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-newspaper.PNG The newspaper article shown in the game's intro, with the Black Cat's shadow. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-BlackCat2.gif The Black Cat almost getting run over in the game's intro. "Does Wario smell treasure again? Oh yes he does! Whilst reading his morning paper and picking his nose, he reads about the legendary Pyramid Pyramid of Shokora! With no delay, and even forgetting to take his mid-morning nap, Wario hops into his fantastic car and heads off to find the Golden Pyramid". – Story from the official European Wario Land 4 website Sometime before the events of the game, the legendary Golden Pyramid was discovered deep within a jungle. Expeditions were mounted to find the Pyramid's treasure, but a series of accidents prevented anything from being found. The game's story properly begins one morning with Wario reading the newspaper in his house. He reads an article about the Golden Pyramid and all the treasure within, and decides to go steal it for himself. He then hops in his car and heads towards the pyramid, almost running over a Black Cat on the road. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-WarioFalling.PNG Wario falling down a precipice within the Pyramid. Upon arriving at the Pyramid, Wario climbs the outer stairs and heads inside, where he finds the same Black Cat that he almost ran over earlier. The Cat leads Wario deeper into the Pyramid and down a hole. Wario lands in a room near the center of the Pyramid, and proceeds to complete the challenges of its five Passages, thus opening the way to the Inner Pyramid, where the evil ruler of the Golden Pyramid, the Golden Diva, resides. After exploring the Golden Passage inside the Inner Pyramid, Wario comes face to face with the Golden Diva. The Black Cat then jumps in front of Wario and attacks the Golden Diva, to no effect. The Cat gets swallowed by the Diva, who proceeds to fight Wario. After the Golden Diva's defeat, the Pyramid begins to crumble. Grabbing his treasure, and with the Black Cat in tow, Wario hurries to escape the Pyramid. They both make it out, and watch the Pyramid crumble to the ground from a distance. The Golden Diva's jewelry then flies out of the treasure sack and toward the Black Cat. This causes the Cat to change form into Princess Shokora, the ancient ruler of the Golden Pyramid who was cursed by the Golden Diva. With the Diva's defeat, the curse is broken, and the princess thanks Wario by kissing him on the cheek. She is taken away by angels, and Wario takes his treasure to his car and heads home. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-Shokora_Ending.PNG The black cat transforms into Princess Shokora in front of Wario. The ending cutscene shows Wario speeding through the city, almost running over a cat once more. A newspaper flies into the cat's face, with an article that reads: "STEAKS! EAT AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!!". The game ends with gold bars forming the words "THE END". The story begins in the ancient Golden Pyramid. The legendary Princess Shokora and her loyal subjects rule the Pyramid. After her thousand year reign, the evil, power-hungry, money-crazed Golden Diva was jealous of Shokora's power and beauty. So she defeated her in a magical duel and ascended to the throne. With her ancient powers, she transformed Princess Shokora into a being that lacked great beauty or power-an ordinary Black Cat-and banished her from the Pyramid forever. With nowhere to go, the Black Cat walked until she came across a city inhabited by modern humans. There, she lived on the streets with a group of stray animals and soon forgot about her exile. Many months later, the Pyramid was discovered by a group of archaeologists, but many strange occurrences, and even the disappearance of a group member, caused all future investigations of the Pyramid to be cancelled, and a Newspaper Article was published. On a dark and quiet night when everybody else is asleep, Wario starts the engine of his Wario Car, and speeds through the city. The Black Cat is crossing the road but Wario makes no attempt to slow down, and he gains speed. Frightened, she covers her eyes with her paws, and the Car's wheels narrowly miss the her. A newspaper flies into the Cat's face. It reads; "Pyramid discovered deep in jungle. Legendary Treasure nearly found, but accidents hindered findings." The Princess in her feline form remembers the once beautiful Pyramid that she once ruled now in the hands of evil, and decides to try to steal it back. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-WarioFalling.PNG Wario falling down a precipice in the Pyramid. Meanwhile, Wario speeds out of the city and enters the desert. With his mind on the ancient treasure, he speeds full throttle toward the Legendary Pyramid mentioned in the newspaper article. After some time, he reaches the jungle, and Wario is forced to abandon his vehicle once it gets too thick. After much trekking through the jungle, he finally reaches the Pyramid. Unable to contain his excitement, he climbs it and without hesitation and finds an entrance. Inside the pyramid, he descends a set of stairs and comes across the Black Cat, which runs into the next room after catching sight of Wario. Curious, Wario follows. He and the Cat come across a precipice in the ground. The Cat jumps in and Wario, worried that he will be beaten to the treasure, jumps in after her. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:PyramidWario.PNG The outer side of the Golden Pyramid. He lands in a strange room somewhere near the center of The Pyramid. Here, Wario must clear the Pyramid's five Passages. A boss challenges Wario to a battle at the end of each passage. When Wario clears all five passages, the Inner Pyramid is revealed. Inside lurks the Golden Diva, final Boss and ruler of the Pyramid. At the beginning of the battle, The Black Cat attacks the Golden Diva by scratching her face. The Golden Diva is unaffected, and she casually swallows the Cat. Wario then battles the Golden Diva. When defeated, the Cat is set free, the treasure is recovered, and Wario flexes his muscles in a not-at-all-modest way. At that moment, the Pyramid begins to shake and crumble. Scared, Wario gathers as much treasure as he can and escapes the Pyramid with the Black Cat leading the way out. On the edge of the forest, Wario and the Black Cat watch the Pyramid crumble to the ground. They both laugh. The Golden Diva's Jewelry flies out of the treasure sack, and The Black Cat absorbs them. Suddenly, she undergoes a transformation and turns into the legendary Princess Shokora, true ruler of the Pyramid. She was defeated and transformed into a cat by the Golden Diva. The Princess gives Wario a kiss and says, "Thank you, Wario." Wario cannot believe his eyes, and he doesn't say a word as she is surrounded by four angels and flies up to heaven. Wario sits there for a while still making sense of it all. He dismisses it, grabs the remaining treasure and gets back into his Wario Car. With the treasure in the boot, he drives through the desert, back the way he came, and the staff credits roll. A few days later... the ending cut scene shows Wario speeding through the city once again. Like the beginning, Wario narrowly misses another cat, a White Cat this time. After Wario drives off, a newspaper flies into the White Cat's face. It reads; "STEAKS! EAT AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!!" The game ends with gold bars forming the words "THE END". Gameplay http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-boss_door.PNG Four Pyramid Jewels need to be collected in each main Passage. Upon creating a new save file, the player can select a game mode to play. There are Normal, Hard, and S-Hard options. The most difficult mode, S-Hard, is unlocked upon completing Hard mode. Gameplay begins in the Entry Passage which includes one level and a boss, Spoiled Rotten. When completed, the next four areas of the game are revealed. This consists of four more Passages, each with four levels relating to a different theme with a boss. These four levels are the Emerald Passage, Ruby Passage, Topaz Passage, and Sapphire Passage. These four passages can be completed in any order. Once each bosses of these four passages passages have been cleared, an inner pyramid, (the Golden Pyramid), is revealed on the main map. This includes one last level, (the Golden Passage) and the final boss; the Golden Diva. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-boss_door.PNG Four Pyramid Jewels need to be collected in each main Passage. Unlike previous installments in the series, Wario is given a health meter, which contains a total of eight hearts. Wario can gain a heart by collecting health that are scattered randomly throughout a level. Wario can lose a heart by touching a threatening part of an enemy (eg. horns, spikes, teeth), or by touching spikes. He can also fully replenish his health meter by opening up a Heart Box. Below the heart meter is the heart gauge. Most enemies drop a little heart when defeated. Each little heart collected fills the gauge by an eighth. Filling it gives Wario an extra heart, and the gauge is then emptied. Each of the eighteen levels contains four Jewel Pieces, found within the boxes, that need to be collected. When four Jewel Pieces in a level are joined, they make a Pyramid Jewel. The color of the Jewels varies on the Passage they are collected in. The player must collect all Jewel Pieces in a Passage to gain access to the boss. A Keyzer (or Key Bird) must be collected to unlock the next level. Without the Keyzer, the four Jewel Pieces in that level can still be collected, but the door to the next level will remain locked. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-Puzzle_Room.PNG A Puzzle Room in Palm Tree Paradise. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Soundroom.PNG The completed Sound Room. Wario about to exit a level through a Vortex. When Wario enters a level, he enters through a vortex, which closes behind him. The only way to open it again is to find the Frog Switch that is somewhere in the level to open it once again to return to the map screen. A time limit is given to return to the vortex. The player should focus on finding the four Jewel Pieces and the Keyzer before hitting the Frog Switch if possible. However, there are some areas that can only be accessed by hitting the switch. This is done by the Frog Switch Blocks. The Frog Switch Block can be seen solid or transparent. When the Frog Switch is hit, all transparent Blocks will become solid, while all the transparent Blocks will become solid. This opens up new areas that can only be accessed when the Frog Switch is hit, so there may be some other Jewel Pieces or maybe even the Keyzer to find in that new area. As soon as the switch is hit, a timer appears on screen. The amount of time given to reach the vortex varies on the level and game mode. If the time runs out, the player's score quickly decreases and the level becomes black and white. Once the score reaches zero, Wario is sent back to the passage, and must start the level again. Each level has a different set amount of time to get back to the Frog Switch. In some levels like Golden Passage, the Frog Switch is placed at the beginning of the level directly under the vortex, so Wario lands on it when entering a level. This makes the last level more unique and difficult because in that he must recover all the four Jewel Pieces and the Keyzer within a smaller time limit. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-Treasure_Restored.PNG Legendary Treasure and Treasure Chests being restored to the Golden Pyramid. There are two Puzzle Rooms in each level (excluding the Entry Passage and Golden Passage). Each one is found in a Purple Pipe, and will contain either a Giant Diamond worth 1000pts., or a bunch of Coins that are worth roughly 1000 points when combined. Wario must solve some kind of puzzle to get to these points, usually using Arewo Shitain-hakase as an object to throw. Completing these rooms is optional, and is not needed to complete the level or the game, but rather if the player wants to gain earn a few extra points. Likewise, the player will never see a Jewel Piece or a Keyzer is a Puzzle Room, but a Heart Box can be seen from time to time. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-Frog_Switch_HoH.png Wario about to exit a level through a vortex. There is also an optional bonus challenge to complete. In every level except for the Entry Passage and the Golden Pyramid, there is a hidden CD that can be collected and played in the Sound Room, each containing a different soundtrack. There is a total of 16 CDs to collect. A Karaoke can also be unlocked, a full song with Japanese vocals. It can be unlocked by getting 10,000 or more points in each of the eighteen levels. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-Bronze_Crown_Sprite.png http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-Silver_Crown_Sprite.png http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-Gold_Crown_Sprite.png The crowns. The game records the player's best score (points collected) in each level. The amount of points obtained in a level affects what icon appears on the map screen when standing at the entrance of that level, next to the best score. A score of above 10,000 shows a Gold Crown, 8000 to 9990 shows a Silver crown, and a score of 6000 to 7990 shows a Bronze Crown. A score of below 6000 shows no crown. There are a total of twelve Treasure Chests in Wario Land 4. Three of them found in each of the four main boss rooms, embedded into the wall in the background. They cannot be touched by Wario as he is not able to interact with them. During the boss battle, when time starts to run low, (usually under a minute) the Treasure Chests in the background will begin to disappear, one by one. Once Wario defeats the boss, the Treasure Chests that are left over are collected and stored in the Golden Pyramid for the final boss against the Golden Diva. The amount of Treasure Chests collected do not affect the main game, but the ending. The more Treasure Chests Wario has on the game's completion, the more beautiful Princess Shokora will appear in the game's ending cut-scene. Controls "So these are my basic controls! You got a problem with that?" —Wario, Wario Land 4 instruction manual Wario's Moves "How 'bout it? You can even do this stuff!" —Wario, Wario Land 4 instruction manual Wario has several different moves in Wario Land 4. Mastering each one of them is essential for progressing in the game. Wario's Reactions "Even the powerful Wario gets into some embarrassing situations in this game! I eat too much and get all chubby, a bee stings my face and makes it swell like a balloon, my body catches fire, and all kinds of other bad things happen to me!!" —Wario, Wario Land 4 instruction manual All of Wario's reactions in Wario Land 4 return from the last two games. Wario has a total of ten different reactions in the game, all having a different purpose to assist Wario in progressing through the level. This can include turning into a bat to reach a high place or catching fire to break certain blocks. All of the reactions have been based on the previous games in the series, but they are put to more use in Wario Land 4. Wario is invincible to enemy attacks in all forms, and touching an enemy will either defeat it or simply knock it aside, depending on the reaction. Below is a table describing all of the reactions (exception: normal Wario). Mini-Game Shop "Have some fun, why don’t cha! Play mini-games!" —Wario, Wario Land 4 instruction manual Prior to the boss room of each passage, there is a Mini-Game Shop where Wario can play one of three mini-games. If Wario receives a certain amount of points in each of the mini-games, he can earn Frog Medals which can be spent at the Item Shop for items to assist him in defeating the boss of that Passage. Three different colored Game Bots run the shop, each hosting a different mini-game. Each mini-game costs 5000 points to play (discounted to 2000 until Wario completes the Entry Passage) Points are earned during normal gameplay. There are three mini-games, and they include: *The Wario Hop *Wario's Homerun Derby *Wario's Roulette Item Shop Shop2.PNG The Item Shop entrance. "You thought you could just FIND items? The world doesn't work that way, kid!!" —Wario, Wario Land 4 instruction manual The Item Shop in Wario Land 4 is a place where Wario can spend his Frog Medals in exchange for items to assist him in defeating the boss by doing pre-damage at the battle's start. The shopkeeper is Princess Game & Watch, a transformation of the Black Cat. This character is very similar to the later-occuring Mr. Game & Watch. However, a major difference between the two characters is Princess Game & Watch has eyes in Wario Land 4. It is of common belief that this cameo's design was taken from Super Smash Bros. Melee (released a few months after Wario Land 4), where Mr. Game & Watch makes his first official appearance. A table of the nine items and their descriptions is shown below; The more effective the item has on damaging a boss, the more Frog Medals it is likely to cost. The price of the items also varies on the game mode , e.g. an item in hard mode would be more expensive than the same item in normal mode. The Smile is the only thing in the Item Shop that is free. It is a joke item, because selecting it will just play a sound effect. All items and prices are as follows: Each item deals a fixed amount of damage to each boss. All damage totals are shown below. The last four items are not available for use against the first boss of the game, Spoiled Rotten. Sound Room http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Soundroom.PNG The completed Sound Room. "When you find the CDs thrown around the stages, you'll be able to hear some weird music! Collect 'em all and maybe people will like you!" —Wario, Wario Land 4 instruction manual The Sound Room is a place found on the main map of the Golden Pyramid, where the player can listen to any collected CDs that they have collected within the sixteen main passage levels. Each of the sixteen CDs have a unique track recorded on it. A bonus Karaoke can be unlocked by getting 10,000 or more points (a gold crown) in all the eighteen levels. The Karaoke may also be temporarily unlocked by pressing Start, Select, Up, L, and R together at the same time, while in the Sound Room. Game Modes http://www.mariowii.com/File:WL4_Screenshot_-_Game_Mode_Selection.png Selecting "Hard" mode upon creating a new save file. Note that "S-Hard" mode is not yet present as an option. Upon creating a file, the game will ask what game mode the player prefers to play as. The available game modes are as follows: *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-Normal_Mode_Sprite.PNG - Normal *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-Hard_Mode_Sprite.PNG - Hard *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-S-Hard_Mode_Sprite.PNG - S-Hard (unlockable, by completing Hard mode) The chosen game mode affects the location of the Jewel Pieces, the type and amount of enemies, and the health the player begins with upon entering the level. For example, on S-Hard mode Wario enters the level with only one heart. The game mode also affects the time given to get back to the Vortex after the player hits the Frog Switch (refer to the table in the section below). In a few levels on some difficulties, the Frog Switch even changes its location. Purchasing items from the Item Shop will cost more Frog Medals on more difficult modes. The difficulty of MiniGames are generally unchanged across difficulty levels. However, on S-Hard mode, the baseball minigame has pitches thrown by a cheerleader who throws more hard pitches and has a different style from the normal pitcher. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:FrogSwitch.PNGThe Frog Switch. List Of Frog Switch Time Limits This table is a list of Frog Switch times given to complete levels in different game modes. It also includes the times to defeat the in-game bosses. Passages "My game unfolds inside a pyramid made up of six passages!" —Wario Wario Land 4 instruction manual The passages, levels and bosses in the game are as follows: Allies Fortunately, within the Golden Pyramid, there are a few characters who are willing to help Wario. They may all have different purposes, and their personalities and traits may differ, but they all have the same goal; to rid the Pyramid of the money crazed Golden Diva and to restore it to its former glory. Bosses Each of the six bosses guards a different passage in the Pyramid. Items can be purchased with Frog Medals to weaken bosses at the battle's beginning. Defeating Spoiled Rotten will unlock the four main passages, and defeating a main passage boss will store it's Legendary Treasure and collected Treasure Chests into the Golden Pyramid. Enemies And Other Characters "'Taking care of most of my enemies is easier than taking candy from babies – which I highly recommend, by the way!!" —Wario, 'Wario Land 4' ''instruction manual During his adventure, Wario encounters more than three dozen types of enemies. While some can be found in more than one passage, many enemies are only unique to a certain passage. The enemy's characteristics usually go by the passage theme. Each enemy drops an assigned value of Coins. The enemies that do drop coins will also drop a little heart when defeated. If both Wario's heart meter and heart gauge are full, then little hearts will be replaced by Silver Coins. The quantity and type of enemies is affected by the game mode, as harder difficulties will generally have more enemies, and easier enemies will be replaced by more difficult ones. *An asterisk (*) next to the enemy name signifies that they transform Wario in some way. *''N/A'' under "Coins dropped" signifies that the enemy cannot be defeated Common Enemies The following enemies may be found in multiple passages. This table is based on how enemies appear in Normal mode unless specified otherwise. No enemy appears in all six passages. Entry Passage Enemies Emerald Passage Enemies Ruby Passage Enemies Topaz Passage Enemies Sapphire Passage Enemies Golden Pyramid Enemies The last part of the game doesn't introduce new enemies, aside from the creatures that were created by the final boss, the Golden Diva, and the creatures created by her (see table). However, some enemies that are otherwise exclusive to the Sapphire Passage re-appear in the Golden Passage, the last level before the boss, including Skeleton Birds, Men'onos, and Miniculas. Reception The game received generally positive reviews. The "portable masterpiece" has received praise and excellent review scores on its soundtrack, collectibles throughout the game and its general thrill of satisfaction. One gaming website commented about even on its ten year anniversary, it "still remains the best portable ''Mario game to date''".Why Wario Land 4 remains the best portable Mario game IGN gave Wario Land 4 a 9 out of 10, or "Outstanding", citing its well thought out level design and replayability, and how the game "puts a lot more emphasis on action", as compared to its predecessors.IGN Wario Land 4 review Praise and attention was also given to how much attention the developers paid to the sounds and music. It was not given a full 10 because the game does not necessarily push the performance power of the Game Boy Advance in regards to graphics and animation design. The website quoted that "It's a little disappointing to see that Wario isn't much of a step beyond his GBC adventure in terms of art and animation...other than the sprite effects, it could have been done on the 8-bit handheld". Global sales exceeded two million copies.VGchartz - Wario Land 4 global sales Media :For the complete list of media for this subject see Wario Land 4/Media. :Help:Media • Having Trouble Playing? Video :Help:Media • Having Trouble Playing? References To The Other Games http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-Densetsu_no_Starfy_3_Flaming_Wario.png Flaming Wario in Densetsu no Stafy 3. *Wario makes a guest appearance in Densetsu no Stafy 3, where Wario helps Starfy throughout the Undersea Ruins by using some of his reactions from Wario Land 4. Wario and Starfy arrive at a vortex, where they must enter to locate the Frog Switch and four Jewel Pieces in order to unlock the boss's door. Wario can transform into Bubble Wario, Flaming Wario, and Puffy Wario respectively. *''Metroid Fusion's] unused game data shows various assets from ''Wario Land 4, including large blocks and crystals, which suggests that the game was based on the same engine as Wario Land 4.[https://tcrf.net/Metroid_Fusion#Debug_Rooms The Cutting Room Floor's page for Metroid Fusion] *Wario's voice clips in Wario Land 4 were later reused for the WarioWare games. Additionally, the music and other sound effects in this game were also reused in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!. *The Wii game WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase features a Microgame titled "Wario Land", which features sprites and concepts taken from Wario Land 4. In the microgame, Wario must use dash to break through a block and defeat a yellow Spear-Mask. The attack must be timed to successfully strike the Spear-Mask while its spear is facing away from Wario. ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! contains a seemingly complete set of instrumental sounds used for the soundtrack of Wario Land 4 within the game's files, and may be assembled together manually to recreate each of the individual tracks.Forum post by "Weario" at warioforums.com (retrieved September 5, 2016) Various theme songs and sound effects from Wario Land 4 are also heard during normal gameplay: *The theme of the Item Shop is used as Mona's theme melody. The music can also be heard in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! in a less modified form when the Gelateria is seen from the inside during Mona's story. *The song that plays whenever a character's story is cleared and all the other employees are shown at the Gelateria is a shortened version of "Mr. Ether & Planaria". *A slightly sped up version of Palm Tree Paradise's theme can also be heard in the microgame Balancing Act. *The whispering heard in the Sound Room's "The Short Futon" was used for the microgame Right In The Eye. *One of the songs available for Jump Forever is the theme for Pinball Zone. *Additionally, part of Crescent Moon Village's theme can be heard during the epilogue of Wario's second set of microgames in Mega Microgame$!. Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Wario Land 4. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Wario_Land_Advance_JP_cover.jpg The Japanese Box Art. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Wario_Pose.jpg Wario striking a victory pose. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Wario_reading_WL4.png Wario reading the newspaper. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Wario_with_Wario_Car_WL4.png Wario with his Wario Car. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Keyser.jpeg Keyzer. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Shokora_and_Black_Cat_Artwork_-_Wario_Land_4.png Princess Shokora and the Black Cat. Beta Elements Frame. :Main Article: Wario Land 4/Beta Elements http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-keyanim.gif Wario Land 4 was first announced at E3 2001. The first released screenshots were very different from the final game. Wario had a darker, more orange skin tone. A lot of the enemies were also shown to have a different color scheme. A notable difference from the final game is how Wario originally had a Garlic meter, serving as a replacement for the heart gauge below the heart meter. The Mini-Game Shop was going to be called the Game Corner, and Wario originally needed a Key to unlock a Jewel Piece Box. Staff http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL4-Credits.PNG The credits screen in Wario Land 4 shows Wario driving his Wario Car back home through the desert after stealing the treasure from the Golden Pyramid. :Main Article: Wario Land 4/Staff Nintendo R&D1 developed Wario Land 4, with the executive producer being Hiroshi Yamauchi. Hirofumi Matsuoka (who had previously co-directed Virtual Boy Wario Land) directed the game. The game was among the first Nintendo projects for Goro Abe and Ko Takeuchi, who later become key figures of the WarioWare series. Wario Land 4 is the last active development credit of Wario's creator, Hiroji Kiyotake. Following the release of the game, Kiyotake assumed a supervisor role inside Nintendo SPD. Glitches :Main Article: Wario Land 4/Glitches There are currently three known glitches in Wario Land 4. The player is able to fly vertically, hold an invisible object and walk through walls. All of these can be encountered during normal gameplay. Quotes :Main Article: Wario Land 4/Quotes In Wario Land 4, there is not a large amount of quotes within the game itself. But there are many notable quotes within the game's instruction manual, where Wario describes to the reader many aspects of gameplay and a few enemy descriptions. Some of the most notable are shown below. Quotes found in the game; *"Legendary Pyramid discovered deep in Jungle!! Legendary Treasure nearly found, but accidents hindered findings." – Newspaper article seen in the game's opening cutscene. *"Welcome to the |Item Shop]." – The Item Shopkeeper welcoming Wario to the Item Shop. *"Oh no, no! Hurry up!" – Wario, when he hits the switch in a level. Quotes found in the game's manual; *"I ain’t normal! And I don’t mean that I’m stupid! I can do aaalllll kinds o’ stuff that normal humans can’t, you know what I mean? How ‘bout that? Amazing, huh?" – Wario informs the reader of his skills. *"Rumour has it that no one who’s entered the Golden Passage have ever come out alive! Scary!"– Wario warning the player of the dangers found in the Golden Passage. *"Yeahhhhh, that’s ME!!! More gorgeous than any Hollywood star! Get a good look at me while you can!!" – Wario describing himself. *"I don’t always speak so crudely, you know. I’m just worried about you because you play so badly!! Why do I care? Because I’m the one that feels it when you screw up, that’s why!!! So just try to get better at this game, OK?! I’m begging you!" – Wario, worried that the player will lead Wario into some danger. *"Haven’t you kids ever done something that made you look stupid? Oh, is that right? Well, FINE then! But even the powerful Wario gets into some embarrassing situations in this game! I eat too much and get all chubby, a bee stings my face and makes it swell like a balloon, my body catches fire, and all kinds of other bad things happen to me!! But I’m a tough guy, so I keep coming back for more! You wimps could learn something from me!" – Wario gives examples of his tough times. Trivia *Part of the vocals used in the game's title track were taken from the first track of Zero-G's Vocal XTC audio sample compilation. The specific vocal lines in question are "Your time is over, I've had enough! Here I come! Look out, here I come!", sung by British session singer Helen Binding.[http://www.zero-g.co.uk/store/vocal-xtc-wav-acid-p431.php Zero-G Vocal XTC product page] (accessed on September 24, 2016)[http://www.zero-g.name/CD_Booklets/Vocal_XTC_CD_Booklet.pdf Vocal XTC CD booklet] (accessed on September 24, 2016) Names In The Other Languages |} References External Links *The North American Website *The North American Virtual Console Page *The Official American Website *The Official European Micro Website *The Official Japanese Website *The North American Gamepage *The European Virtual Console Page *The Japanese Virtual Console Page